Save the World
by Flurryheart
Summary: Frisk has to save both Asriel and Chara to form a team to fight against darkness.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE. IT IS OWNED BY TOBY FOX.

Heyo! Sorry about the delay on the Gravity Falls and Undertale crossover, but I'm waiting for something certain to happen. Right now, I'm creating a fan fiction on saving Asriel, Chara, and yea. Frisk and Chara are going to be female for this, because 1. It's easier on me for reasons you will see and 2. I see them both as girls. (P.S.: You know that small amount respect I had for Chara because of her fan made "good side"? It's completely gone. I now have a burning flame of rage for her.)

OH. ONE LAST THING. I'll be referencing some fan made comics.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Frisk was at the very beginning, where she had fallen down, where she would be once again if she reset. She was standing behind the monster child Asriel, she didn't think he noticed that she was there yet.

"Asriel?"

"Oh, hey Frisk."

"Hi... I'm here to keep you company, so tell me if you need anything." Frisk's head was cloudy, and it was somewhat difficult to completely process what was going on. Every 15 seconds or so, her vision went a bit blurry.

"So you saved everyone, huh?"

Once Frisk opened her mouth to reply, Asriel turned around, his once innocent looking face changing for the worse. His eyes stop shining from the light shining through the barrier, looking lifeless. His fangs grew slightly sharper.

"But Frisk... Why didn't you save me...?"

"As-" Frisk begun, but was interrupted, Asriel grabbed her arm forcefully, and shouted:

"Save me Frisk, save me!"

Frisk shut her eyes tightly, hoping it would just end. She felt vines from a plant crawl up her legs and arms.

Suddenly, she was in her bedroom. It was the middle of the night. _It was just a dream..._

It was the a few weeks since she freed the monsters from the Underground. She looked at her clock and saw it was 12 AM. She went back to bed, having trouble doing it for a while.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Short chapter, I'm sorry. The second chapter will most likely come out today.


	2. Chapter 2

Who wants a flashback chapter from Sans's perspective? I do!

Sans kinda creeps me out lol.

Yes I know this chapter was late :I

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Sans was standing in the judgment hall with the murderous fallen child that had killed his brother. The child had something... Off... About them. The entirety of her eyes were glowing blood red.

"It's a beautiful day outside..." Sans begun. The child just stood quiet. "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... On days like these, kids like you... **SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL.** "

The girl lunged for Sans, but their knife missed.

"Heh. That's your fault, isn't it?"

The girl still had her eyes on sans while missing, but they looked forward. They were running straight into a gaster blaster... _KABOOM!_

A few seconds later, the girl was standing in front of Sans again, the last battle was in another timeline.

"Hmm... You look frustrated about something." Sans looked confused for a moment, then flashed an evil glare. "Guess I'm pretty good at my job, huh?"

The battle started again, but the girl lasted longer. Several battles went by, the girl lasting longer every time. Until...

"Ugh... That being said... You, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh? ...Listen." Sans begun. "I know you didn't answer me before, but... Somewhere in there. I can feel it. let's forget all of this, ok? Just lay down your weapon, and... Well, my job will be a lot easier."

In response to this, the girl's eyes closed, she sighed softly, her soul turned gray, the color of a human soul which lost their "quality." and she accepted Sans's mercy. She was weeping a bit.

"...You're sparing me? Finally. Buddy. Pal. I know how hard it must be... To make that choice. To go back on everything you've worked up to. I want you to know... I won't let it go to waste. ... C'mere, pal."

The girl ran over and gave Sans a hug, which was soon interrupted by Sans impaling the girl several times with bones that shot out of the floor. When the bones disappeared, Sans said what he planned to say;

"Get dunked on." It wasn't as rude as he planned it to be. He felt... Guilty, for some reason. But why did he?! This _thing_ had killed his brother!

Several battles went by. The girl still attacked, but Sans could tell that she was missing on purpose by now. She accepted his "mercy" every battle.

"Hey kid... How many times have you fallen for this? I lost count."

The girl didn't respond.

Sans sighed and impaled the girl again. They let out another shriek of pain and died almost instantly. _Why do I feel guilty? I know their mercy is a trap so they can kill me._

Sans was caught off-guard as an old forgotten memory resurfaced. A memory he barely recognized. The memory of Toriel, Papyrus, Asgore, Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne... And Frisk. But Frisk... Why did she reset...? And especially if it was to kill everyone?!

When the time went back again, Sans immediately summoned the strongest, biggest gaster blaster he could make and blasted it at the girl- Frisk -who did nothing to stop him. Frisk's soul was red again. Once the gaster blaster was done firing, Frisk was unconscious and a faded figure was flitting above her, smirking at Sans. The two were somewhat identical, but the floating figure was paler with rosy cheeks and red eyes. Sans instantly realized what was going on and blasted Chara to oblivion. He walked over and picked up the dying Frisk. He took one of Frisk's healing items and had her eat it with force. Frisk woke up after a few minutes and sat up. She looked up at Sans and then looked down, expecting to be impaled once again.

"Hey kiddo, it's over now. I know what happened."

Frisk looked up at Sans and jumped up to hug him. Sans hesitated for a moment, but hugged back.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine kiddo. It's not your fault. But hey, I have a question."

"...?"

"Could you reset the timeline...? I need to know that... You know..."

"A-Alright..."

Frisk pulled a menu with 2 buttons: _Reload_ and _Reset._

Frisk reached for "reset" and the timeline was... Well, reset.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Frisk will forget this because of selective amnesia, yada yada ya, did I do a decent job writing Sans?


End file.
